Il existe un personnage
by Blaise le poussin masque
Summary: OS. slash. Sévérus Snape est assis devant vous, témoins invisibles d'une sincère mais parfois douloureuse confession. Ni tragique, ni doloriste, une parole à écouter sans juger...


Auteur : Blaise, le poussin masqu

Titre : **Il existe un personnage…**

Couple : SS/GL

Genre : on sait pas trop…

Ce one-shot qui nous trotte dans la tête depuis un certain temps est finalement arrivée grâce à un défi lancé à l'origine par Ombrefeu sur le site d'Ombre et Folie. Donc merci Ombrefeu ^^

Pour ceux (et celles) qui lisent **Beaucoup de bruit pour rien**, on considère qu'il fait parti des (fausses ?) excuses de notre retard dans l'écriture de cette fic… mais c'est pour dans pas trop longtemps, promis ^^

On c'est bien amusé à l'écrire, on espère qu'il vous plaira… 

(et si vous pouviez penser au tout petit bouton en bas ? celui qui s'appelle go ? ^^)

et surtout… bonne lecture !!

*~*~*

Petit mot d'introduction :

_On a pensé cette fic un peu comme une pièce de théâtre, ou un film. Il faut imaginer pour cela Severus Snape, assis dans un fauteuil, face à une salle de théâtre (ou face à une caméra, mais sans caméraman). Les points de suspension sont souvent là pour montrer un silence, une gêne, une pause. Si c'était joué, il faudrait rajouter la didascalie « Il regarde ailleurs, ses mains, ses pieds, hors-champs… ». Tout est dit sur  le ton de la confession, mais rien de tragique. C'est une conversation avec un interlocuteur anonyme, sans corps, sans esprit. Mais c'est une conversation, avec ses méandres, sa logique interne et son rythme tantôt vif, tantôt lent. Une parole vivante, en continuelle élaboration… _

*~*~*

**Il existe un personnage…**

Il existe un personnage que l'on connaît forcément avant même de le voir. 

Non, non, je ne parle pas de cet imbécile de Harry Potter, que tous connaissent de nom et de réputation pour la simple raison qu'il a survécu. Je veux dire, un personnage dont on connaît le visage, le corps, les aventures et tout ce qui fait « le personnage ».

Ce personnage, on le connaît avant même de le voir et pour cela on le déteste. Parce que qui voudrait accorder son attention à un imbécile dont le nom, dans la bouche d'un nombre incalculable de jeunes sorcières (et de moins jeunes aussi, malheureusement, la bêtise n'a pas d'âge), devient le feulement rauque d'une chienne en chaleur ? dont l'apparition pousse ses mêmes personnes à se pâmer, les lèvres scotchées à sa photo ?

Enfin, cela vous regarde, mais moi, je méprise ce genre de personnage.

Comme toute personne d'une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne (et je n'en tire aucune fierté, la moyenne est lamentablement basse), je méprise toutes ses manifestations de l'hystérie collective qui rappellent au sage que l'homme (en l'occurrence, plutôt la femme, et encore ce n'est pas toujours vrai…) n'est jamais loin de l'animal.

Vanité des vanités…

Donc, je méprise cet individu, objet de l'adulation des foules.

Bon d'accord… La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai… je… ça m'a…

Bref.

Enfin…

…

…

Il y a une question que je me pose toujours dès que je le vois. Une question vraiment primordiale, primaire aussi. Qui n'atteint pas les plus grandes profondeurs de la pensée mais qui s'impose avec une clarté déconcertante aussitôt qu'il apparaît dans mon champ de vision : 

Mais comment peut-on être aussi beau et aussi bête à la fois ? Qui a permis à cette aberration de la nature de venir se placer dans une perfection pareille ?

Pour moi, c'est la preuve ultime de la non-existence d'une divinité quelconque. Ou alors, c'est qu'elle s'est vraiment plantée sur toute la ligne. C'est comme si vous mettiez de la boue la plus infecte dans la boite la plus raffinée. 

Et encore. On ne peut même pas dire que son esprit soit de la boue… C'est du néant. Un vide intersidéral. L'œil du maelström. Une cloche à fromage vide. Enfin, ce que vous voulez, pourvu que ce soit vide et creux. 

Je sais, je sais, vous allez dire que j'exagère, qu'il y a forcement un petit poids bien caché quelque part, puisqu'il a quand même réussi à écrire ses livres et surtout, (là il est très fort), à faire croire que c'était vrai, à tel point que, quand il a voulu dire la vérité (mon Dieu, il a voulu quelque chose !) personne ne l'a cru. Au début du moins. Très bien, très bien. Je lui concède un cerveau de la taille de la mouche à laquelle il serait sans doute incapable de faire du mal, terrorisé qu'il serait s'il la rencontrait.

Enfin, ce n'est pas grand chose, et c'est mal utilisé puisque ça ne lui sert qu'à s'admirer lui-même et à admirer sa propre beauté.

Nous revoilà au point de départ : vous imaginez, vous, une boite merveilleusement ouvragée, mais qui ne servirait qu'à contenir les mots : « Je suis la Beauté incarnée, admirez-moi » ? Non, ce n'est pas possible. C'est le ridicule à l'état pur. Et malheureusement pour nous, le ridicule ne tue pas. La planète serait soudain plus tranquille.

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que c'est une énigme de plus dans ce monde d'abrutis. Même plus qu'une énigme. Un vrai casse-tête.

…

Je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'insister, mais… vous l'avez déjà entendu parler ? Non ? tant mieux pour vous…

Non parce que… c'est quelque chose… ânerie sur ânerie… Il est capable avec la plus belle assurance de vous dire que la rentalis cocotrinique associée à l'infusion de firmitule à des vertus revigorantes pour la mémoire ! Une des choses que même Longdubat lorsqu'il était encore élève, et même en première année, aurait été capable d'éviter ! Bon peut-être pas Longdubat, mais il faut dire que c'était un cas…

Et le pire de l'histoire, c'est qu'il est venu enseigner à Poudlard ! Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu passer par la tête de ce vieillard, que je respecte mais qui vraiment parfois va trop loin, pour choisir,  Gilderoy Lockhart comme professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ! C'est un vrai déshonneur pour la profession.

Et n'essayez pas de me dire qu'Albus ne savait pas à quel point il est stupide, je ne le croirai pas. Albus sait toujours tout. Ou presque. Du moins, je l'espère. Qu'il ne sait pas tout.

…

Enfin, au moins maintenant, tout le monde le sait, que c'est un imbécile. Une autre des bonnes actions de Potter… montrer que cet imbécile en est réellement un. Et manipulateur en plus.

Il y a juste un truc que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment il a fait, alors  que tout le monde a su ses manigances pour retrouver toute sa popularité. Plus exactement, comment se fait-il que son cerveau ait marché assez longtemps pour lui donner l'idée d'exploiter son amnésie et son « remord » (je finis par penser qu'il est sincère parce que je ne pense pas qu'il soit capable d'assez d'intelligence pour feindre le remord). Peut-être est-ce une forme d'instinct de survie. Dernières réactions animales de l'homme qui ne vit que par le regard des autres. 

J'ai assisté à ses conférences, dernièrement. Oh ! simplement… pour voir… Pour voir juste… pour voir comment il s'y prenait. Pour voir comment un personnage pareil peut s'en tirer. Après tout, ne suis-je pas moi, maître du déguisement ? Et que n'est-il, lui, si ce n'est du vide avec un masque de plein ?

Il n'y avait qu'à voir les cours qu'il donnait pour avoir une infime idée du gouffre sans fond qui s'étendait derrière ce masque… Et le club de duel ! Un des moments les plus drôles de toute ma vie… Une mauvaise fois à toute épreuve… aucun talent… incapable d'éviter un sort… ou d'en lancer un correctement… Vraiment un des moments les plus drôles… A part en ce qui concerne mon questionnement existentiel qui prenait une dimension de plus en plus importante : mais comment est-il possible qu'il existe un être si bête et si beau ?

…

Mais je m'égare, je n'en étais pas là. 

Je parlais des conférences. Oui… Il fonctionnait toujours de la même façon. Régler comme du papier à musique. Il entrait avec le visage triste d'un ange qui pleure sur l'humanité, mais lui ne pleurait que sur lui-même. Il se lançait dans le récit pathétique (je vous prierai d'entendre ce mot dans les deux sens du terme…) de son combat avec lui-même. « Je ne voulais pas tomber dans cette ténébreuse combine qui spoliait de leur gloire légitime les pauvres artisans de mes hauts faits. » « Et je pleurais à chaudes larmes en levant lentement ma baguette vers le malheureux devant moi… » Jusqu'à ce que la salle en pleurs lui demande de se pardonner à lui-même. Dans un moment tragique, il finissait par « accéder » à leurs suppliques, et à se pardonner. Puis pour les remercier, il leur offrait toujours à la fin, son plus beau sourire, « x fois prix du plus charmant sourire de Sorcière Hebdo »… 

Le pire de tout cela, c'est qu'il est sincère à chaque fois. Il est tellement bête qu'il est sincère. Il finit par croire toutes les histoires qu'il raconte.

…

Vous voyez, je ne peux même pas lui faire crédit de la méchanceté, de la manipulation. Quelqu'un de méchant et manipulateur est forcément intelligent quelque part. La gentillesse rend bête.

Ça y est, j'ai compris, j'en ais encore choqué plus d'un. Je ne dis pas que c'est un défaut d'être gentil. Seulement, c'est plus difficile d'être intelligent et gentil. Ou si vous préférez, quand on est intelligent, c'est plus facile d'être méchant. Parce que forcément, vous voyez les défauts plus facilement, vous savez quoi dire pour blesser. Vous faites disparaître plus facilement vos sentiments parce que vous réfléchissez avant de ressentir. En bref, vous finissez par assassiner verbalement tout le monde autour de vous sans remord.

C'est entre la grandeur et la mesquinerie, j'avoue. Grandeur parce que vous avez l'impression d'avoir une maîtrise totale des gens qui vous entourent. Mesquinerie, parce que c'est plus facile de faire le mal que de faire le bien.

Enfin, ce n'est pas le sujet. C'était simplement pour dire que Lui, il est même incapable d'être méchant. C'est la bêtise à l'état pure, la vanité dans toute sa splendeur, une vision auto-centré du monde, un oubli des autres en tant que planètes indépendantes pour ne les voir que comme des satellites du Moi-Soleil.

Pitoyable.

…

Je sens que vous êtes entrain de vous demandez, mais alors, pourquoi vient-il de passer autant de temps à nous parler de ce personnage.

Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous répondre.

…

Non, ça ne sert à rien d'insister.

…

Bon.

Je sais. C'est trop tard maintenant. Maintenant que j'ai commencé à parler, je ne suis plus capable de m'arrêter. Mais, s'il vous plait, laissez moi allez à mon rythme…

…

Je ne sais vraiment pas comment j'en suis arrivé là.

Je ne me reconnais pas. Enfin, je ne peux pas me re-connaître, c'est vrai, puisque je ne peux pas dire que je me connaisse… 

Comment dire… Ça ne vous est jamais arrivé de mépriser très fort quelque chose… un spectacle, une émission, que vous considérez comme vraiment minable, bête, obséquieuse… vraiment tout ce que vous méprisez et détestez… et malgré cela, de vous retrouver tous les soirs devant cette chose ? De la regarder, d'y participer, et de vous mépriser de la regarder et d'y participer ?

…

J'aurais du me méfier. J'aurais dû le savoir dès la première fois que je l'ai vu. Je n'allais pas m'en tirer à si bon compte.

Il… Il faisait pour la première fois la hune de Sorcière Hebdo. Je passais près d'un kiosque à journaux. Je l'ai vu.

Vous imaginez la suite. 

…

Non, plutôt, je ne vous laisse pas imaginer la suite, vous seriez capable de penser que j'ai acheté le journal, et caché sous mon matelas pendant un an. J'ai déjà l'air ridicule à vous dire tout ça, mais là en plus…

Non, je l'ai regardé. J'étais avec un ami. J'ai… je ne sais pas… C'est stupide, mais voyez-vous… enfin… il est beau. Même moi je ne peux pas le nier… Mais c'était Sorcière Hebdo. Le journal le plus minable pour midinettes qui puisse exister au monde. Dès cette première vision, je me suis senti coupé en deux. Cette terrible émotion devant la beauté et le sage et sain mépris pour le journal. Ce n'était que ma première exposition à lui. J'ai haussé les épaules et dit quelque chose comme « Comment peut-on s'abaisser à participer à des concours pareils. »

Vous ne riez pas ? Vous devriez. Comment peut-on être assez naïf pour croire que ce serait fini comme ça ? Ça, c'est la bonne question. C'était trop facile. Evidemment, je ne m'en suis pas débarrassé d'un haussement d'épaule.

Le temps, loin d'apporter un réconfort, se contentait de m'apporter encore plus d'occasion de me rendre compte de son masque de beauté et de son vide total. De cette affreuse coupure entre son apparence et son essence.

Et cette éternelle question incrédule, si beau et si bête !

Vous savez, c'est comme lorsqu'une de mes potions me pose un vrai problème. La question tourne et retourne dans notre tête. Rien à faire. On ne dort plus, on ne mange plus, on se retourne sans cesse, jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve la solution. Mais ce problème là n'a pas de solution…

…

J'ai espéré un moment, lui faire comprendre qu'il était stupide. C'est déjà un pas vers l'intelligence. Mais non. Il se croit parfait.

C'était pendant l'année où il a enseigné avec moi. Je n'arrêtais pas de montrer par sous-entendu qu'il ne disait que des âneries. Cela ne le gênait pas.

Sa beauté lui suffit. L'intelligence par procuration lui convient. Il n'y a pas d'accord possible entre son aspect et son intellect. Ce gouffre béant entre sa beauté et son intelligence devenait le plus grand des problèmes pour moi. Cela m'a fait souffrire dès le début. Déchirer de haut en bas.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi…

Jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais réussi à le considérer comme un objet de curiosité scientifique, un objet de choix dans ma collection de portrait de la vanité humaine. Du moins à me le faire croire. Je tournais autour de ce problème comme un papillon de nuit autour de la lampe. Toujours y revenant et s'éloignant. Fasciné par ce mélange de bassesse et de beauté. Une beauté tellement vaine qu'elle en était presque laide… J'aurais dû me souvenir que le papillon finit toujours brûlé… Enfin, il était mon sujet d'étude…

C'est un sujet très intéressant parce qu'une étude approfondie ne fait que ramener plus près de la surface, et qu…

…

Oui, je le sens, vous n'êtes pas dupes de cette tentative d'évasion. Il va falloir que j'y arrive de toutes les façons un jour ou l'autre. Au pourquoi du comment de ce long monologue.

Hier, il est venu chez moi. De lui-même. 

Il m'avait vu dans le fond de la salle, présent à toutes ses conférences. Il en avait tiré la conclusion que je ne voulais pas voir… La seule fois de sa vie où il a été plus lucide que moi…

Il est entré. Il m'a dit « Sévérus, vous êtes beau ».

…

Mais oui, là vous riez… Pourtant ce n'est pas drôle. En l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, je me suis demandé s'il n'était pas intelligent, tellement intelligent qu'il avait réussi à me tromper toutes ses années, et que là, en disant « Sévérus, vous êtes beau », il voulait parler de mon intelligence, je ne sais pas, de mon esprit…

Oh ! ça n'a pas duré très longtemps, je ne suis pas stupide, moi.

J'ai assez vite compris que c'était ça méthode d'approche à lui. Je ne sais pas si l'on peut dire qu'il m'aime. Je dirais plutôt qu'il aime la façon que j'ai de l'aimer.

Ah. Je l'ai dit.

…

Bon. De toutes les façons, j'imagine que je n'avais trompé personne…

Il… Il doit sentir que je… l'aime… de façon terrible. Parce que je ne l'aime pas. Je le méprise. Et je l'adore comme un barbare adore son idole. Mais je le méprise. Et je me méprise, moi, de l'aimer, lui.

Je vous un culte irrationnel à sa beauté, il le sent.

Je le méprise, il l'ignore. Il ne veut pas le savoir.

Hier, il est venu chez moi. De lui-même. 

Je n'ai pas pu rester opaque à moi-même. Je l'aime. Et je n'arrive même pas à dire que j'aime son corps, rien que son corps. Comment voulez-vous séparer un corps de son âme. Je l'aime, et je me méprise de l'aimer.

Je me demande… vous rendez-vous bien compte de ce que cela signifie ? Vous en rendez-vous vraiment compte ? Voyez-vous bien ce déchirement perpétuel, ce combat incessant, pire même, la fusion inextricable de mon amour et de mon mépris ? Je l'aime : mais le dire, le savoir, c'est me renier, c'est m'abaisser… le fait même de l'aimer, c'est me haïr moi. Et pourtant, je ne peux empêcher ni l'un ni l'autre. Je le méprise. Je l'aime. Je me méprise. 

Cela vous est-il arriver d'être lâche au point de vous laissez entraîner à faire quelque chose que vous ne vouliez pas ? quelque chose que vous savez pertinemment n'être qu'une dégradation de votre personne ? Imaginez-vous ce qui se passe lorsque la personne qui vous entraîne n'est autre que vous-même ? Se mépriser soi-même pour un amour…

Hier, il est venu chez moi. De lui-même.

Et le voilà, là, dans mon lit. Il dort. Il devrait toujours dormir. 

Il fait illusion comme ça. 

Je peux imaginer que quand il va ouvrire ses beaux yeux, il aura changé. Peut-être s'ouvrira-t-il au monde qui n'est pas lui, peut-être voudra-t-il ne pas se contenter de sa beauté et chercher l'intelligence. Peut-être arriverai-je alors à l'élever, à faire de lui quelqu'un dans sa plénitude !

Mais je sais que c'est un rêve. Je sais que je rêve quand je pense qu'il ne va pas me regarder avec un air satisfait de lui-même. Qu'il ne va pas me regarder avec des yeux occupés seulement d'eux-mêmes. Qu'il ne va pas me dire « Tu m'aimes, hein, ? » de sa voix énamourée d'elle-même. Qu'il ne va pas se contenter de chercher dans chacun de mes gestes l'idiote satisfaction de se voir aimé.

Il ne me mérite pas. Il ne mérite pas mon amour.

Il ne devrait pas considérer mon amour comme une chose normale. Ce n'est pas normal. Je ne devrais pas aimer sa beauté si facile, si efficace, sa beauté illuminée d'elle-même et uniquement d'elle-même. Je ne devrais pas passer outre sa grande vacuité intellectuelle. Je ne devrais pas accepter de l'aimer… Si seulement il avait la conscience de son infériorité par rapport à moi. Alors, là, je l'aimerais sans restriction, je l'aiderais à monter jusqu'à moi. 

Mais il ne sait pas qu'il est inférieur. Il croit qu'il me fait la faveur de m'aimer. Pour cela il ne me mérite pas. Mais il ne sait pas qu'il ne me mérite pas… Il ne comprend pas qu'il ne mérite pas mon amour…

Il ouvre les yeux… Il ne le comprendra sans doute jamais…


End file.
